The Perks
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Part 2 of the Thing’s Cameron learns. Cameron learns about the perks of being a civilian working for the military. SLASH


Title: The perks of being a civilian working for the military or why working as a civilian for the military is better then actually being in the military.

Series: Part 2 of the Thing's Cameron learns  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Daniel/Cameron  
Category: romance, humor  
Warnings: sex  
Summary: Cameron learns about the perks of being a civilian working for the military.  
Notes: beta'd by Linda

* * *

Cameron sighed in bliss and relaxed into the pillows on Daniel's bed. The crisp clean sheets were cool and felt great against his skin. The bed was huge and really, it was way too big for Daniel's apartment. Granted, his apartment was bigger then Cameron's, he'd said it was a special order the Air Force had gotten for him, something about 'injuries that happened way to often', and geez, if that was the case, maybe he'd quit the Air Force and come back as a civilian; they seemed to get all the good perks.

"Mhmmmm….." he sighed in pleasure and slid down on Daniel's fingers, the soft Egyptian cotton sheets rubbing his nipples in a rather ridiculously good way. He pressed down into the bed, spreading his legs wider, and snuggled into the pillow. God damn that felt good! It was like hand churned vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day at the beach. No, it was like stepping through the Stargate, which was still new to him, Daniel always looked ridiculously amused when he stepped through the gate looking slightly disoriented and--a whole bunch of other things that flew right out of his head like an F-16 fighter when Daniel added another finger.

He let out a content sigh when Daniel nipped his butt cheek and murmured a satisfied 'aahhh', then hissed when Daniel crooked a finger inside of him, the nail scraping his inner walls, radiating pleasure through his body.

Damn, if he'd know that Daniel's hands were this skilled, the gate would have been far from the first thing he'd touched when he'd come to the SGC.

Really you'd never had guessed from looking at them, they were calloused, but smooth compared to most soldiers and they smelled, well he wasn't sure exactly how to describe it but the first word that came to mind was old. Old, historic and important, because there really wasn't a pair of more important hands in the Stargate project than those of the man who had opened the gate in the first place. Cameron felt a perverse pleasure in the fact that those hands and especially those fingers were currently opening him up and stretching him, pressing against his prostate in a way that had him mewing.

He spread his legs further apart, allowing Daniel more access and he moaned his pleasure when those fingers slid deeper, touching that special place inside him again with increasing accuracy. He buried his face in the pillow. Damn it was soft! Imported Egyptian cotton Daniel had said when he'd first come by that evening, intent on talking about what kept happening in the office whenever Cameron stole his coffee, which obviously did not go according to Cameron's plan, because he'd taken one look at Daniel in a towel, dripping wet and he was pretty sure all he said was "fuck me please", so the plan had gone out the window… obviously.

At work Cameron had taken to stealing Daniel's coffee, whatever morning he was in the mood for more then a morning session with his own right hand, and it had progressed. Cameron was ashamed to say he'd lost complete control of his actions when it came to Daniel, his coffee, and his cock, to Cameron grabbing a steaming cup of Sam's specialty blend, that Daniel had spent years perfecting the art of stealing without Sam noticing, which was a miracle and one he was probably going to pay for in the near future, carrying it around with him until Daniel noticed and then refusing to give it to him. It had led to some childish and pointless chases around Daniel's office, because while Cameron was a medal of honor winning soldier, Daniel was a scientist with years of experience fighting aliens and a coffee addiction and so far, the only person able to beat him when it came to that was Rodney McKay, and Cameron wasn't sure if he wanted to meet either of them before 3 in the afternoon.

He always ended up getting the best sex of his life,. which showed exactly how pathetic his sex life had been before Daniel, if he didn't even have some standards and he would freely admit he had none. Hell, the first time Daniel had jacked him off, he'd been sure it was love. Then came the finger fucking and the rimming, and of course, the actual fucking and Cameron was never going to sleep with anyone else ever again! That and the fact that Daniel, and apparently Rodney, according to Sam, though she refused to say how she knew, it must be a scientist thing, had the stamina of a bull, cause Cameron conked out after the first three rounds, three! Which included, foreplay, blowjobs, rimming,_ and _the fucking, so he wasn't a wuss, but Daniel just came back wanting more and had fucked them both into exhaustion.

And not only that, but damn, did he know how to play Cameron's body like a harp! He moaned, raising his ass slightly at Daniel's soft instruction, then screaming in surprise when Daniel pushed his whole hand into him. It burned at first, a tearing pain that reminded him of his crash in Antarctica and the months of rehabilitation afterwards, only the soothing sound of Daniel's voice kept him from pushing away.

And then…then the pain melted into pleasure and Cameron thought he understood how people who were struck by lightening felt as comprehension dawned that Daniel's entire, beautiful hand was inside him. God damn! He bent his knees slightly, meaning to go up completely but Daniel's stopped him, muttering something about liking him spread out the way he was and Cameron decided he wanted to stay that way.

Slowly Daniel pulled his hand out slightly then pushed it back in. It was cold and Cameron shivered, rubbing his cock against the sheets, the warm friction seeming to wage a war with the rapidly decreasing cool of Daniel's hand.

Daniel had told him that the first thing he'd done when he'd gotten the chance was touch the Stargate. Jack and the General in charge at the time had gotten pretty annoyed when he gotten so absorbed that he didn't hear a word they said. They'd had to repeat it three times before he realized they were talking to him and even then he hadn't been able to concentrate on what they were saying.

Cameron whimpered and bit down on the pillow, trying to muffle the sound. The next think he knew, he was screaming because Daniel was pumping his fist and he just couldn't think anymore.

* * *

When you look for this file in my computer its title is Danielcameron but it shows up as danielcame ;) Sorry that struck me as funny! 


End file.
